Holding on to you
by Oscar-The-Grouch-96
Summary: *Requested* Denny's just lost the love of her life, but what happens when she finds out part of his is still with her, in he form of an unborn child, will she be strong enough to go through with keeping a child that won't know its father? *TWO SHOT*


Denny slowly opened her eyes, feeling the dampness on her pillow, probably from crying herself to sleep...again. Everything still felt like a dream. Like there was no possible way he could really be gone. Casey couldn't be dead...but he was.

Everyday was exactly the same. She would get up, skip breakfast because she didn't feel like eating, go to work just to have Mr. Stewart send her home, probably because he felt sorry for her. So, she'd go home, and try to do just about anything to keep herself distracted until she got tired. Then she would go to Casey's room and end up crying herself to sleep. The next morning, it would start all over.

She wasn't sure why Casey's brothers were letting her stay at the house, even though Casey's gone. Maybe they felt sorry for her too.

She sat on the edge of the bed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand before standing up and walking into he living room where Heath, Brax and Kyle were sitting around, none of them were talking though.

Brax gave her a sympathetic look before looking back at heath, then Kyle.

"What time is it?" Denny asked quietly, sitting down at he table.

"Almost noon." Kyle replied, looking at his watch.

She sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We thought you could use the sleep..its been a long week."

Denny looked down, closing her eyes as the events of the last few days came flooding back.

Casey's funeral.

It was by far the hardest day of her entire life. But she couldn't begin to imagine how his brother were feeling.

"Hannah came by earlier this morning asking about you." Kyle said, snapping Denny out of her thoughts.

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She just asked if you were okay...she said she's called you a couple times, but you haven't called her back."

"I haven't touched my phone in a week." She sighed, looking down at the table.

"How are you feeling?" Brax asked, walking from the couch to the table.

Denny opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She shook her he'd, "I don't know." She looked up from the table at Brax, "what about you guys? I know this has got to be a lot harder on you."

"Its still setting in." Brax shake his head, "what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. I don't feel very well." She shrugged, "I was going to go to work, but Mr. Stewart would probably just send me home again."

"If you don't feel well', you can just stay here."

She nodded.

"Well, Heaths got to get back to Bianca, Kyles going into Angelo's, and I've got to figure out what to do with the gym." He signed, rubbing the back of his neck, "are you going to be okay here on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, Ric'll probably be round in a couple hours, she can keep you company."

She nodded, watching the brothers walk out of the house together, closing the door behind them.

The first few hours weren't so bad. Denny watched TV for a while before getting bored and deciding to find something more productive to do. She walked into the laundry room, opening the dryer. She could swear none of the boy knew how to do laundry. That or they were just too lazy to, since the cloths that were in he dryer were the same ones she put in there two weeks before. She started pulling cloths out, stopping when she saw Casey's jacket on top. She pulled it out as she sat in the floor, leaning against the door with her legs tucked against her chest. She buried her face in the jacket as she started crying

again.

When Denny finally thought she was finished crying, she stood up, setting Casey's jacket on the back of the couch before walking outside, towards the beach. For it being such a sunny day, there weren't a lot of people out. Denny sat on the dock looking out at the water.

She could imagine Casey out surfing, how he would come out of he water, complaining that she wouldn't get in the water. then he would end up picking her up and throwing her off the dock, into the water.

She quickly looked around when she heard someone calling her name a couple times.

"Denny!" Andy called, walking towards the dock.

She quickly stood up, walking off the dock and in the opposite direction from Andy.

"Denny, I only want to talk." He groaned, following her off the dock.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"You're not being fair," he said, grabbing her arm once he caught up with her, "C'mon Denny."

She jerked her arm away from him, "What part of I don't want to talk to you don't you get?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Saying you're sorry isn't going to bring him back!"

"Hey-"

"Leave me alone, Andy." She said, turning to walk away, but she lost her balance and collapsed into the sand.

"Denny, are you alright?"

She started to feel really dizzy, she heard Andy yell something before everything went dark.

When Denny opened her eyes, she wasn't on the beach, she wasn't even a the house. She looked around to see Hannah standing in the doorway. Hospital..

"What happened?" Denny asked, attempting to sit up.

"Andy brought you in a couple hours ago." Hannah replied, walking over to the bed, "how do you feel?"

"My head really hurts," She shook her head a little, "Why'd Andy bring me?"

He said he tried talking to you, and you passed out on the beach." Hannah replied, "when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know," Denny shrugged, "Couple days ago..."

"Why haven't you been eating?"

Denny shrugged.

"Because of Casey?"

"Hannah, no offense, but the last thing I won't to talk to you about is Casey."

"You-" she was interrupted but the found of a quiet knock at the door. Nate walked in, nudging Hannah's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, avoiding looking in Denny's direction.

Glanced over at Denny before nodding and following Nate out into the hallway.

After a few minutes, Hannah and Nate walked back into he room, neither of them saying anything, or even looking at Denny.

"What?" Denny finally asked, looking back and forth between Hannah and Nate.

"Denny, Nate has a couple questions he needs to ask you." Hannah replied, looking up at her.

"What kind of questions?"

"Um, Hannah said you haven't been eating recently?" Nate asked.

She shook her head.

"Does it have anything to do with case-"

"No." She said quickly.

"Why not then?"

"I just haven't been hungry."

"Have you felt sick at all?"

Denny shook her head, looking at he wall behind Nate. She was reply getting tired of all the questions and honestly just wanted to go back to the house.

"Not even a little bit?"

Denny thought about he question for a moment before nodding, "yeah, a little.. But I thought that would be because of..because of getting upset about Casey..."

"When was this? How long has it been going on?"

"Um, a little over a week.." Denny replied, frowning slightly when Nate looked over at Hannah, "what's with all of the questions?"

"When Andy brought you in earlier, we ran a blood test to make sure everything was okay, and to see if it was just lack of eating that caused you to faint." Nate explained, "we just got the results back."

"Well, what is it?"

"Denny, you're pregnant.."

A/N

Hey guys, I know its been a while, but I got a request to do a fic where denny was pregnant, and I already had an idea for that, that I came up with during the episode for Casey's funeral. I really hope you like this first part, and there will be a second part soon. :) please leave a review, let me know what you think. Also fave and follow so you know when part 2 is up. :)

Thanks for reading!

- Oscar


End file.
